Smile For Me
by SweetCheri
Summary: It wasn't that Kai couldn't smile, it was that Kai wouldn't smile for him. Kai Hiwatari would not smile for Rei Kon.


**I'll say this isn't my best, just a bit of fluff I wrote when I got bored. Hope you like it, review to tell me what you think!**

_**Smile For Me**_

Rei Kon had accomplished a lot in life. He had grown into someone he could be proud of, trained his beyblading skills to become successful as a blader on a champion team, he had trained his cooking skills with time and patience to make masterpieces, he could climb any tree, he had managed to grow his hair healthily past his waist, he'd made good friends, learned over four languages, and even had fallen in love. But one thing he had not accomplished was the one thing he wanted to accomplish most; make Kai Hiwatari smile. Not one of his smirks, not a sneer...an actual smile.

Since he had gotten to know the stoic blader, Rei had began to notice he had no idea what Kai looked like when he was smiling. And soon he had begun to wonder if Kai even had the ability. So he started trying. He started with cracking jokes, from the stupidest knock knock jokes to the funniest jokes he'd heard in his life; he told them all. But to no avail, Kai's oh-so-perfect mouth did not curve into a smile. In fact, it had frowned. Kai had probably thought he was nuts. So he moved onto the next attempt: pain. He started with doing things to himself to look stupid. The idea all together was stupid because not only did he get a few bruises and creeped out looks, but Kai had asked him to 'calm down to not hurt himself, they couldn't risk anything for the team's sake'. He'd then began to inflict pain on Tyson, hoping to get even the slightest smile from Kai. And though Kai did smirk once, there was no smile.

Soon Rei was getting tired of trying. He tried everything he knew had made him smile or laugh, he had researched on the internet, asked friends what made them laugh; and he tried it all. And nothing worked. So this is what brought Rei to a brick wall. A dead end per say. He had no clue how to make Kai smile. He'd spend as much time as possible thinking about the Russian blader, and even more time fantasizing. His teenage hormone induced mind had came up with much creative ways of making Kai smile. He pictured how a smile would make Kai look even more sexy than he already did look daily. Hell, Kai looked sexy twenty-four/seven.

So it was June eleventh when Rei discovered the shocking truth.

Tala and Bryan had come to Japan from Russia to see Kai, and when the Russian found out he had told the other Bladebreakers that they would stay with them. As a result, Rei was sleeping on the couch. He and Kai shared a room, with two double beds, so Kai would take one and Tala and Bryan (them being a couple made this okay) would sleep in Rei's. Kai hadn't forced Rei to give up his bed, saying he was capable of taking the couch – but Rei insisted. Partially because he knew they were Kai's friends and partially because they very slightly scared him sometimes. Never mind when they were being all couply.

Rei was making dinner; it was huge to supply them all with food. Tyson ate for ten, Rei, Max, Kenny, Kai, Tala and Bryan. But he didn't mind. In fact, for the special occasion, he'd bought Gzhelka vodka – one of the finest Russian vodkas there were created in Moscow. Of course, it had cost him quite a bit and he had had to research it for awhile – but he knew Kai would appreciate it. Their special guests arrived in with Kai who had picked them up from the airport, all three of them walking in together, talking. Bryan was carrying a suitcase and Kai was carrying a suitcase, Tala's hands free as the redhead walked through the door. His flaming red hair was pulled back into a pony-tail, with two pieces hanging down. Satiny looking gloves covered his fingers from the chill of the air outside, Rei noticing the white satin on his hands as he brushed one of the strands of hair from his eye.

Rei had stepped out from the kitchen to see them, giving a smile.

"Tala, Bryan." He greeted, liquid gold eyes warm.

Bryan nodded and Tala glanced at him, ice blue eyes looking over him. He smirked and said something in Russian to Kai, and Kai hit him lightly with his free hand, making the redhead laugh.

"I'll take your bags upstairs." Kai said, voice low as usual. Bryan nodded and handed Kai the suitcase he had been carrying and then Kai went upstairs.

The two Russians took off their shoes and came in, Tala delicately plucking off his gloves. He smirked at Rei, following him into the kitchen area. He took a seat at the small table they had there, usually for breakfasts since they saved the dining table for meals together. Rei checked on supper before walking over to the cupboard, taking out glasses.

"Drink?" He offered, glancing back at the two.

Tala's raised a fine eyebrow and chuckled, nodding as Bryan nodded as well. Rei grabbed the bottle of vodka and Tala smirked.

"You picked my favourite." He commented, watching Rei open the bottle.

The younger blader smiled, looking back at them for a moment.

"I'm glad." He replied before turning his attention back to the bottle.

He poured some into three glasses, seeing as he wasn't one for drinking and other than Kai, Tala and Bryan no one else was allowed to drink yet. Legally of course. He put the bottle back in the cupboard and set their drinks on the table, turning to see Kai come back down. His captain looked at him, nodding his head slightly.

"Drink?" Rei offered as he stepped into the kitchen.

"Thank you." Kai said, using his limited manners.

He took the glass from Rei and, after sitting at the table across from Tala, took a sip. They all seemed to enjoy it and soon they were talking. They talked in English so Rei listened vaguely, partially not understanding what the topic of their conversation was despite his English being excellent. He was soon cooking again though, putting in his effort to make a great supper for all of them. He had been draining the chicken and setting it out on a pan to spice it when it happened. Remember that truth he learned? Well this is when it hit him hard.

Tala had said something, a tad loudly considering he had drank most of his precious strong vodka, in their mother language (Russian) and Rei heard it. Amused laughter, actual laughter. It was smooth and happy and Rei could tell who it was the moment he heard it. He turned quickly, looking straight at Kai who grinned at his friend and replied something in Russian also.

It wasn't that Kai couldn't smile, it was that Kai wouldn't smile for him. Kai Hiwatari would not smile for Rei Kon.

Rei went cold, even though he was seeing what he had always wanted to. Kai's face had (as much as a stoic person's face can) lit up, his crimson eyes brightening somewhat and his clean white teeth showed, his oh-so-soft lips stretching over them as he grinned. Rei turned quickly, biting his bottom lip as he was sure tears welled to his eyes. Kai wouldn't smile for him. Kai would smile for someone else. Not him. Rei, not focusing, suddenly yelped as he dropped the empty pan on the ground, making a loud sound. All three Russians, startled, turned to look at him in confusion.

"Rei?" Kai questioned and if Rei had been listening more closely he would have been positive he could hear the worry.

Rei had turned quickly, gripping one hand to his chest and grimacing. He swallowed and forgot about the pan, walking to the sink and turning on the cold water, full blast. His breathing was shaky and he could hear them murmuring behind him, but the sound of rapidly gushing water blocked them out easily. He examined the inner side of his right hand, grimacing to see the red patch of freshly burned skin. A sudden hand grabbing his arm made him yelp again in surprise, his heart beating too quickly in his chest for a moment.

"You burned yourself." Kai murmured, sounding very close.

And very close he was. He was stepped up right behind him, looking over his shoulder while one hand held his arm still to look at his hand. He slowly guided it towards the water and despite Rei barely noticing the pain as Kai's mesmerizing cologne intoxicated him, he hissed when his burn touched the cold water. Kai tightened his grip slightly when he tried to pull away, stepping closer so his chest as pressed against his back firmly. He held his hand there silently, letting the way soothe the burn. Rei listened to his slow, steady breathing; that cologne filling his senses. Soon, Rei felt it numb enough and Kai seemed to realize this as he stepped back and turned off the tap.

"Thanks." Rei mumbled looking at his pinkish burn.

Kai raised an eyebrow, not saying anything as he grabbed a roll of gauze from the top cupboard above the fridge. He looked through their first aid supplies, which they always kept handy around the house for blading accidents. Kai's movements were skilled, slow and patient as he wrapped his hand, around his palm with gauze three times. He glued it carefully, held it for a second, then began to put things away.

"You should be more careful." He warned. Rei sighed but nodded

He stretched the fingers of his burned hand, only to blink as a glass was pressed into it. He blinked tilting his head to look up at Tala who smirked.

"Take a sip, you'll feel better." He consoled, winking one ice blue eye.

Rei chuckled, barely reluctant as he took the glass and took a long satisfying sip from the glass. The vodka burned his throat and mouth, leaving a weird after taste, but almost immediately he could feel the dull buzz beginning. Tala laughed, taking his glass back.

"And you said he was innocent." Tala said to Kai, making the other push him slightly.

Rei blinked, confused but quickly got over it as he mused on how good that vodka had actually tasted in the end. He smiled as he finished making supper with his good hand, listening to the three Russians talking again, though this time they were talking in straight Russian So Rei couldn't understand them very well. About twenty minutes later, Rei turned and smiled.

"Go find a seat in the dining room for supper." He said, grabbing seven plates, enough cutlery and glasses and giving them for the three of them to take. "And set the table while you're at it. No complaints Kai." He added, turning to prepare everything.

Tala and Bryan both chuckled this time as Kai blinked but obeyed, walking with them to the dining room.

"Tyson, Max, Kenny; supper!" Rei yelled up the stairs, stirring the rice before serving it all into a large bowl.

Maybe the effects of that vodka had somewhat made him a bit more chatty, but he didn't care. It had tasted good.

Supper went well and soon they were all sitting in the living room, the half empty bottle of vodka on the table with two glasses on the table. Two more were present as well. It was near eleven and Tyson, Max and Kenny had gone up to their rooms (Tyson and Max, Kenny in his single room) after supper to do other things. That was mostly because Tala and Bryan scared them. Tala was on his fourth glass of vodka, though he wasn't a messy drunk he showed signs of being tipsy. He was lounging against Bryan, every once in awhile he even openly fondled him. Not that Bryan showed any signs of disliking this. His empty glass was on the table, he had finished three and decided that was enough if Tala was going to keep drinking.

The other glass on the table was Kai's. It was half full, so he had managed to drink two and half before quitting when he had realized Rei was almost done his third. The innocent Chinese blader sat on the other end of the long couch, presently swishing around the clear liquid in his glass. He smiled, before lifting it and taking a long drink to finish it off. Kai blinked, surprised yet again by Rei who laughed loudly, leaning forward to pour himself another.

"I think you've had all your system can handle." Kai commented, taking his glass away. Rei pouted at Kai.

"Kai~" He whined. He was slightly past tipsy, but not messy drunk either.

"Kai's right Kitten." Tala said, smirking as he sipped his, using the name he had dubbed for him. "I hold the record for drinking three and half bottles, and after one even _I _was drunk. You're just a beginner."

Rei sighed, leaning back into the couch. Kai set his empty glass on the table and sat back as well. And then, for the third time that night, Rei managed to surprise Kai yet again.

"So Tala, why does Kai only smile for you?" He asked innocently, turning somewhat drunken golden eyes on him.

Tala raised his eyebrows, smirking and lowering his glass slightly. Kai blinked, glancing at Rei.

"Only for me?" He questioned, glancing at Kai then back at Rei. "He's smiled for others."

"Nuh uh." Rei argued, shaking his head. "Nope. Kai only smiles for you. Right Kai?"

By now Tala was laughing quietly, taking another amused sip of vodka. Kai frowned delicately, crimson eyes somewhat confused.

"Rei..." He murmured. "You've drank too much. Maybe it's time to sleep." He said, standing.

"I mean, I've tried and tried and tried. Everything that has ever made anyone laugh or smile; and he hasn't budged. And then tonight, you actually made him laugh and smile and..." Rei sighed, as he had continued like Kai had said nothing. Tala smirked, swirling his vodka around in his glass.

"I'm sure there's _something_ you can do to make him smile." Tala said, ice blue eyes mysterious.

Rei seemed to brighten as Kai snapped at Tala in Russian, only amusing he redhead. Kai continued on in a low voice, and Rei would admit speaking Russian made Kai's voice a hundred times more smoother.

"What is it?" Rei asked desperately. Tala clucked his tongue, smiling.

"Can't tell you that Kitten." He said in an almost sing song voice.

Rei frowned, staring ahead. Kai sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Time for bed!" Tala announced, getting up too quickly.

The redhead swayed, grinning as Bryan stood quickly to catch him. He put his arms around the slim waist, making sure Tala was still able to stand.

"Thanks Bry!" He said cheerily to his lover, turning and leaning up to catch his lips in a kiss.

Bryan chuckled, kissing him for a moment before Tala pulled back to finish off the rest of his vodka. And Rei saw it. The glimmers of a smile on Bryan's face. _Bryan_ was _smiling_. Rei had quickly devised a plan as the two lovers went upstairs to get ready for bed before Kai came in. The Russian sighed, grabbing he glasses and the nearly empty bottle of vodka, bringing them back to the kitchen. He walked back to the living room, lips parting to tell goodnight to Rei when it happened.

Rei came forward quickly, leaning up to close the distance between them as he caught Kai's parted lips in a kiss. Kai was tense for a moment but Rei persisted, pressing closer until Kai relaxed. The Russian slowly began to kiss him back, slipping his arms around him. Rei purred, a warm delighted sound, and soon pulled back enough to look at Kai. His golden eyes weren't fuzzy, but they held different shimmers of other emotions. Hope was one of them. Kai stared down into his eyes, their breath mingling between them.

"I love you Kai." Rei said gently, because he realized it was finally true.

And he watched as Kai's soft lips curved up into a smile. It was simple, gentle and affectionate; simply happy. Rei's eyes lit up again and Kai chuckled, leaning forward even more so their lips were a breath apart.

"I love you too Rei." He said, smile still there as they closed the distance between them again.

And Rei kissed him back, because he had finally gotten Kai to smile. It was a smile just for him, a smile sweet enough for a lover.

* * *

**And there you go, just a bit of KaiXRei fluff. Please Review!**


End file.
